Heroes Vs Villians First Contact
by shadowwaker 54
Summary: Rewrite of my Failed story When a Dark Evil is Threaten to take not only earth, but the dimension counterparts, it's up to a 16 teen and a bunch of heroes from Comics to games to movies to Tv Cartoons, To stop them, but first they need to put aside their personalties and differences


_Alright guys, after many inspirations mainly the amazing spiderman, time to right the Story that will shock the world by storm_

_Ben:Really lame pun_

_me: hey it's just a experimental project_

_Sonic: Well time to get this show on the road. _

**NOTE, i do not own anything.**

_Drew's POV Year May 13 2032_

_New York City, Home of the Big apple, My Playground, My responsibility, things weren't all happy and Sunshine's, Oh I forget to tell who i am, i'm Drew Riverside, long hair, jeans, Black Aeropostal shirt, Converse Shoes, and Standing on top of the Empire State Building , yeah, you might be thinking, why are you standing on top, Well let's Start with the beginning, I'm 16 years old, 3 months ago a small asteroid hit Central park , i went on bike and check it out, luckily no police, got a closer look on the Asteroid, then i touch it and BOOM, radiation waves hits all over my body , causing me to be stronger, faster, smarter, and acrobatic._

_Later i got back home, tired, then the next morning at 6:32 in the morning, normally i got up at 7:00, but who cares right. But My Abusive Stepdad Joseph cares, and don't like his Damn Attitude toward me and my mom, Especially he thinks he's the Better Version of my 'dad' who was murdered when i'm in the 3rd grade, I was really Curious to how my dad got murdered, but give up hope since then, LAter in my HighSchool Freshman, i was bullied and molested, got into several fights, no friends since middle school, until i met Armani Howard and Rachel Anderson, The Love of my life, Call me cliche but that's me._

_I'm not those emo types or anything at all, i'm just not popular, sure i wear cool clothes, but i'm a nerd and i'm proud about that, and i can act a little Cocky, but not that much. However things change when i notice rachel getting Violated by the Jocks who wanted Sex Early, I help her but Burt, My Enemy since 8th grade, has me in a headlock, trying to put me to sleep, then the Weirdest reaction i got, i used my elbow to hit him in the stomach and handle all three of his buddies in a Mix Martial Arts type, but Suspended for 3 days._

_When i got home, Joseph and my mom was arguing about the cars that needed to be fixed, i told him to Fixed it himself, then he got pissed and tried to hit me in my face, but avoided by Backflip the front of him. then he did punch me in my face, and keep telling me that 'if you want to end up like your dad,i suggest do as i say', That's where he crossed the line, i punch his stomach, his face then a iron hand is in my arm, similar to Ironman's Repulsor Gauntlets and fired at joseph, though it's just a stun, he was flying through the front door to the garbage can. _

_Later the hand grew into a arm, then a chest , to legs,to my left hand and finally my head. That's where I'm in a iron Suit , the color is really black and Silver, my favorite colors. When i can't fly, had to climb to the tallest building in the world, the Empire State Building, but how you asked, well i just parker my way up. On top of the building i stand, feeling like i'm about to fall, with the adreline rush in my veins, then with no fear, i jumped, though panicked a little, I Somehow turn the rockets on the thing and fly to the moon stay there and boost my way around the world,Later free fall to my apartment and landed safe on my backyard. But my mom saw the whole, though i'm happy that she divorced jospeh, she was upset that she will have to sell the house. So i need the money for us to stay._

_I later turn this thing on my wrist into something, a name , a vigilante, many Superhero names, Steel,Metal man, heck even ironman, but that doesn't have originality will itt?_

_So I tested the Armor's Latest weapons, then i found a Audio Vlog by a alien race known as the prosane humanoids, half human, half cyborg organism who have extinct since 1993, so when i listen to the vlog and understand it's invincible to anything, even Nuclear Weapons. But a New Element on earth that can be Poisonous to the Armor and the User, called Probassium, Liquid like substance that can penetrate the if used Liquid, it's Also the same element that the police use for pistols and guns._

_My Science Teacher, Dr Vells, was Working on anti Probassium Armor upgrade, that would be useful for a Attack, days went by and nothing, meanwhile i protect the streets of NYC, but people don't take me to kindly since they think i'm a military weapon or a Menace to society, well when i'm at Dr Vells lab, i found a gun in his drawer and examined. But Nothing, so I talked to Armami about the Armor, thinking that it's cool that his 'Homey' is a superhero, but i told him that it's a secret, Yeah he Agreeds. Later on Rachel was practicing her cheerleading finals when gangsters raided the school and holding her and her friends hostage. So I Armor Up , though the probassium bullets are a real pain in the Ass, I manage to get them out . But Rachel and i was flying after the arrest of gangmembers, i take her to China, Ireland, and Even Russia. After our little'Date', Armor me and Rachel kiss on front of her house._

_Later the news came by and they gave me the name and called my "Ultimate Man" since i'm near invincible to everything. rachel was actually Happy that she met a Hero that actually help her. As Armani finding out that the Fingertips for the gun match a certain person close to the high school. So what do you know, my Science teacher, The one who was helping this entire time is actually the Killer . Shock that he will pull a bullet on my Mom if i don't bring 'Ultimate man' if he wants to give his tech to Vells. I agreed, but only for the protection of the ones i care. I came to His lab and telling him where is the tech. i gave my tech to him so he can create an replica of my armor suit, saying that 'Riverside is a fool, just like his dad, Making theories that other dimensions exist', then he said that he will kill Riverside and his Slutty mom, Ghetto Black boy and a Dumb blonde._

_That's where i launched at him and telling him to leave new york, but before he can answer, swat members ambushed me,and trying to take me away, but i fly out of the their way. I told my mom that Dr Vells is the killer of my dad. She Cried that the fact the same person who helped her and my dad to get over his depression. Mom now showed a video diary that let him understand what's happening, my dad told me in his diary that sometimes the secrets that were kept meant to be kept._

_Later called on my cell telling me as drew and Ultimate man to get over to central park where he has rachel and armani hostage. I came there and he forced me to give on my identity to rachel, and shock other that the hero was actually her best friend, then she saw me crying , i give him the watch and headed to his own armor. Armani told him that me why did you give away your watch. I told him, i don't wanna see you or rachel even my mom dead just like my dad, rachel then told me that life may be tough, but never give up your responsibility. Lastly i had to confront him, Now called himself , and destroying the watch not permentaly , so i grab the watch and using the abilities i got, the watch was now fully restored , i fight him head on._

_After the fight, Me and rachel are at top of the empire state building, where she give me a kiss on my lips as myself. Last her secret was she is working for a federal government agency tKnown as Advance Robotics Milaitary operations and radar. _

_3rd person View_

_Drew is now watching the entire city, since the new Underwater city that connects new york called Appartus, Now a Robbery since his innocence is proven, He's still needs a break from this and really superhero life is getting a little boring._

_RING RING RING_

_Drew picks up his cell only to find out that his girlfriend Rachel is calling him to remind him about his date._

"Hey Rach, How's it going"

"Are you ready for our date"

"Yeah,can't wait" Drew Excitely

"Drew Listen, i don't know where to eat"

"Rachel, i gonna find you a 5 Star Cuisine"

But Before Rachel can Finish, Police Scanners Stating that A Muesum robbery is in place in the Museum of Natural History.

"Great, look Rachel, i gonna raincheck the date, Museum robbery is taking place "

Though is nervously Waiting for a sad Response, Rachel gaved him a Understanding response

"Drew i understand, i can't stop you from your duties, but the next date you are owning me big time" said rachel in a reasonable tone.

Drew Quickly hangs up and jumps out, transformed to Ultimate man, blasting off in 344mph.

MeanWhile

Police is surrounding the entire Museum and cover every exit , and bringing swat's top Lt. Then Ultimate man Comes.

"Ultimate man, good to see again" said the Lt

"You too, what do we got, Suicide,Robbery,Bomb" Guessed Ultimate man

"Nope, just robbery,but the suspect is still unknown, maybe highly pro, or a mad lunatic"

"Maybe is Drone inside" Said Ultimate Man as he scans the inside of the museum with his helmet.

'You want us to cover your back, or get swat to barge in and destroy it"

"I'l do this Myself, i can't afford your lost over some Drone, i'm going in "

Ultimate man with Missles loaded on his right shoulder, gating gun in his left, and repulsers armed, Walked slowly and everything is dark, turns on his Nightvision and Slowly ruined to the nearest cover, later he scans the area for body or drone heat, but nothing

"Damn, i can't find it , i swear, if this is a wild goose chase, i have no reason to be here" thought to himself

Later he found the Drone's Heat temperature, he quietly Sneak behind it and put it on a headlocked, but as he put it into a headlocked, lights came out and the drone was a decoy this entire time, And a voice was heard in the dark .

"Ultimate man, the world's first real ironman of this dimension, or so you thought." said a Dark German Voice

"Vegance, what are you doing, you escaped your daycare center and you are robbing a museum because of a lame thing in here" Said Drew In a wisecracking tone

"NO YOU DUMB FOOL, it's not because of an ordinary artifact, it's an artifact that contain the dimensions into one"

"Wait, i thought you hated my dad's theory about different dimensions"

"Ah, you thought wrong, i don't hate the theory, i just hate how he presented it, what your dad said that dimensions can be formed by the main earth known as Earth prime and the media itself, well i think the dimensions itself is controlled by a lifeform or energy of somesort that can be harness by someone strong, and i think is me"

"Veagance you don't have a powerful portal that can do that, heck the technology will be years away, how can you teleport to different dimensions?"

"Simple, i take what's in my hand and use it's power to teleport to different dimensions, but i need the recruits, an army, ah ha i'll need to activate the portal to find out"

In his hand there is pyramid (size of a biology book)with ancient hieroglyics on each side of the pyramid, and when Vegaence touch one of the hieroglyics and starts floating in midair, then he starts pressing them in somesort of code, and starting floating in midair. WIth the Hierogyics are in a circle, they turned into stone, causing a powerful wind blowing on the back of Drew's head, and electric pulses was from new york to russia and a whitish blue portal was opening then it was sucking all the things out of the museum, later the decoy was sucked in, drew haven't got sucked because of his suit so drew quickly launched at Venagance with a fist of fury, punched him and blocked his kick, but vengeance fire 4 bullets of probassium, when things could,ve been worse, Drew's weapons are offline because of the bullets, thinking for a straggly, drew fire his repulsor blasts at him rapidly, coming closer to vengeance he blocks his punches and upper cuts him, striking with a hard hit to the face and knee, Vegance quickly grabs him by the throat and tries to choke him to death. But Drew quickly fires a repulser charge, causing vengeance to lose him and to back away.

"Vengeance, give it up, the portal is not going to be open forever, just surrender"

"How Naive you are Riverside, just a person who will order me, but when will you learn, i was giving myself time to summon the dark creatures of the voided universe."

"What are you talking about"

"FOR THE YEARS I HAVE BEEN ONLY A SERVANT,NOW IS THE TIME THAT I, WILL BE THE LEADER, I'LL COMMAND YOU THE CREATURES OF THE VOID, THE DEVIL'S HENCHMAN, THE PARASITES, ATTACK RIVERSIDE"

"Okay that boasting is cliche" said drew

But even with his sumoning, drew knows that vengeance is right for one thing, dark creatures came out having a face looking like the predators from _Aliens Vs Predators _ their bodies are like venom, claws on there fingers, sharp teeth, and a blade on there elbow.

"WHaT SHoUld We D0 Mast3r" one of the parasites said with a hiss on the end

"KILL HIM" said Vengeance as he goes inside of the portal, closing the portal with it.

"yES My LIEge"

After the parasite finish his sentence, He leaped to Drew with a full slash through his helmet, drew quickly blast him out of his way, but more are coming his way, drew keeps firing , but not damaging them a lot, so drew quickly does a 360 in the air and ground punch the parasites, but more are healing, drew is seemed to be overruned , with weapons offline, no way to end this endless hoarde of parasites, and maybe he can fix his weapons, but the parasites are pinning him to the ground, No hope of rescue, he can now pray to god that he can be saved by someone. Until a Bright of golden light came to blind the parasites, and blasts lasers off of his hands.

"Creatures of the Void, I want you to go back where you belong, and never return to this earth again"

"WhY sHoUld wE do THAT, W3 arE ORdeRS UnDEr VenGeaNcE, TO KILL the RiVerSide"

"Listen to me drew, I'll help fight Vengeance, Just come with me to a Dimension where you can be Safe For now"

"Yeah Sure, But how do you know my name"

"I'll Explain Later now let's get out of here"

With The being Summons a staff, he teleported drew to a base where Things for drew is about to be Serious

Drew's POV

Great, i'm almost becoming a happy meal for these parasites, and when things could'nt go worse, Looks like it already has

_Note: Just a brief backstory on drew riverside before he can be a hero_

_The next Chapter is going to be other Heroes being teleported and actually talking to drew._

_And the language of the parasites is kinda wacky in my head, but understandable._

_Please Review and if you want new chapters or sequels, at least a error on my grammar _

_BYE:)_


End file.
